Mais que ciúmes
by TaXXTi
Summary: "Ele se mordia de ciúmes, mas o sexo pra fazer as pazes depois era mais gostoso. /Jensha/Slash/LEMON". Qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência.


Sinopse: "Ele se mordia de ciúmes, mas o sexo pra fazer as pazes depois era mais gostoso. /Jensha/Slash/LEMON". Qualquer semelhança, não é mera coincidência.

* * *

Fic especial para a Mello Evans!

Roubei o plot dela e escrevi uma continuação. Mentira! Ela me emprestou o plot para que eu pudesse me divertir também!

**Fic original:** Ciúmes

**Autora:** Mello Evans

Para facilitar a vida, a fic dela está nas minhas favoritas. Leia! E deixe reviews!

* * *

**Continuação:** Mais que ciúmes

**Autora:** TaXXTi

* * *

Acreditava que já tinha visto de tudo na vida, mas nada como aquilo. Jensen era o maior cretino que já tinha conhecido em toda a sua vida.

Depois da fatídica noite em que tinha invadido o apartamento de Jensen, com o peito oprimido e quase tendo uma síncope de tanto ciúme. Depois de uma das melhores noites de sexo de sua vida. Depois de dias a fio acreditando que tinha o melhor homem do mundo, Misha tinha vontade de matar o protagonista de sua história.

Seu loiro estava ali, a poucos metros de distância, com os braços sobre os ombros do gigante, testas e narizes colados, olhos fixos e aqueles sorrisos. Padalecki segurava seu homem gentilmente pela cintura e parecia bem confortável com aquela situação.

Espera aí! Deu-se conta de um termo: "Seu homem". Depois de presenciar essa cena ainda tinha a capacidade de pensar em Jensen como "seu homem"? Quanto mais pensava, mais seu estômago embrulhava e sua visão ficava turva. Se não tinha tido um ataque naquele dia, hoje não escaparia.

Deixou o lugar correndo. Não agüentava presenciar aquilo sem sentir seu peito oprimido e a mesma dor dilacerante tomando conta de si. Errado. Não era a mesma dor, agora ainda era pior. Antes, apenas desconfiava que Jensen e Jared tivessem algum envolvimento, mas agora, não havia dúvidas, não era mais apenas uma especulação sem fundamento de uma pessoa ciumenta. Era um fato, e contra fatos não existem argumentos. Deixou o lugar sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Ouvindo a movimentação do lado de fora, Jensen e Jared olharam para o local de onde vinha o barulho.

- Será que era ele? – Perguntou Jared

- Pra sair assim, só pode ter sido. – Sorriu – Se não for, logo teremos mais alguns fãs certificando-se que nós temos um caso. – Jensen riu divertido com a cara de inconformado de Jared.

- Você é completamente maluco, Jensen. Se o Misha não te perdoar, não venha choramingando para o meu lado. Eu tentei lhe convencer que isso era loucura. – Jared estava sério.

- Não se preocupe, Jay. Eu sei como cuidar do meu anjo. – Jensen deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto do moreno. – Bom... Acho que agora já podemos nos soltar.

Afastaram-se sorrindo. Jared tinha que admitir que Jensen era maluco, mesmo assim era seu melhor amigo. Iria ficar devendo uma para Misha. Achava que era injusto fazer aquilo ele, ainda mais por uma diversão de Jensen. Não que Misha também não fosse tirar algum proveito disso, mas que imaginava como o moreno estava se sentindo, imaginava.

- Vou para casa acalmar a fera. Até amanhã, Jay!

- Até amanhã, Jen. Vê se não aparece todo roxo! – Jared bagunçou o cabelo do loiro e partiu.

Jensen ainda tinha muito que fazer antes de voltar para casa. Talvez assim, conseguisse ganhar um pouco de tempo para Misha esfriar a cabeça. Essa era a melhor das hipóteses. A pior era que o moreno tivesse tempo de pensar e ficasse mais puto ainda. Sem problemas, quanto mais irado Misha ficasse, melhor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

E Misha estava irado. Quando chegou ao apartamento, quebrou uma série de coisas que estavam sobre uma mesa em seu caminho. Chorou, gritou, esmurrou e por deitou-se no tapete exausto. E tudo por quê? Seus ciúmes? Não! Tudo porque Jensen realmente era um safado.

Deixou a mente e todo o corpo relaxar olhando para o teto. Já não importava mais. Jensen não merecia tudo o que ele sentia. Não merecia estar ao seu lado, ou ocupar seus pensamentos por mais nenhum minuto. Sabia que seria difícil esquecê-lo, mas o faria. E começava agora.

Quando sua consciência ameaçava abandoná-lo, levando-o tranquilamente para o reino do sono, ouviu um barulho na porta. Um tilintar de chaves e o barulho dos mecanismos da fechadura se movimento ruidosamente. Os suaves sons da fechadura pareciam estrondos aos seus ouvidos. Levantou parcialmente o corpo, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, para ver o que realmente estava acontecendo. O que viu o deixou pasmo.

Jensen entrou pela porta absolutamente estonteante, carregando um buque de rosas brancas enorme. Misha não sabia se atirava nele ou se atirava-se nele.

- Boa noite, meu amor! – Jensen disparou com seu melhor sorriso.

A expressão "meu amor" disparou um gatilho dentro de Misha. Imediatamente, o moreno jogou o controle remoto da TV, que antes estava descansando no sofá, em direção a cabeça de Jensen.

Habilmente, Jensen conseguiu desviar daquele controle voador. Por pouco, não tinha ganhado um belo hematoma na testa.

- Está maluco, Misha? Perdeu o juízo? – Jensen interpretava seu melhor papel de "eu não sei de nada" que qualquer um acreditaria.

- Eu perdi o juízo? Eu? Você perdeu o juízo! Seu desgraçado! Como você tem coragem de aparecer na minha casa depois daquilo? – Misha levantou-se e jogou mais duas almofadas na direção de Jensen.

O loiro defendeu-se como pode, usando o buquê como escudo, sendo que algumas rosas caíram pelo bombardeio. Estava se segurando pra não rir, no entanto, se o fizesse, estragaria tudo o que tinha feito até agora.

- Do que diabos você está falando, Sr. Collins? – Jensen parecia realmente indignado.

- Eu estou falando de você e do maldito do Padalecki se pegando no estúdio hoje! É disso que eu estou falando! – Misha falou sem ao menos respirar.

- Como assim, Misha? Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você! Nós já discutimos isso. – Jensen foi caminhando em direção ao moreno com os braços abertos.

- Seu filho da puta! – Misha afastou-se rapidamente, usando o único caminho aberto, o corredor. – Você ainda tem coragem de me falar isso! Eu vi! Eu vi vocês dois juntos, porra! – Os olhos de Misha estavam estreitos e parecia que a qualquer momento _lasers_ iriam sair deles e partir Jensen em dois.

- Você está pensando besteira, Misha. Não foi nada demais.

- Agora você assume que não foi nada de mais? Some da minha frente, Ackles! – Misha observou o local em volta e percebeu que já tinha cruzado todo o corredor e que agora estava em seu próprio quarto.

Jensen olhou em volta também e sorriu malicioso. – Misha, querido. Toda essa cena era pra me trazer para o seu quarto? Não precisava de tudo isso... Eu viria mesmo sem ser convidado.

Misha não aguentou e partiu para cima de Jensen a fim de quebrar todos os dentes daquele sorriso. Jensen desviou do soco e aproveitou a trajetória do corpo de Misha para empurrá-lo de encontro a parede e prensá-lo com o corpo.

- Você é muito sem vergonha, _honey_. – Jensen sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do moreno.

Misha tentou soltar-se e não conseguiu. Pronunciou todos os palavrões que conhecia e tentou acertar Jensen de todas as formas, enquanto o loiro apenas o mantinha no lugar e esquivava-se de algumas investidas e gemia rindo de outras. Sentiu uma lambida indecente partindo de sua nuca, até chegar ao lóbulo de sua orelha que fez suas pernas bambearem.

- Me solta, Ackles. Eu não estou... Não estou de brincadeira – A voz de Misha vacilou ao fazer o pedido.

- Eu também não, Sr. Collins. – Jensen deu uma bela mordida no pescoço de Misha.

Aproveitando-se da distração do loiro, Misha deu-lhe uma cotovelada na costela que o fez se afastar. Jensen curvou-se tentando se recuperar do golpe. Realmente, Misha não estava brincando.

- Tudo bem, então. Vou ter que usar outros métodos com você. – Dizendo isso, Jensen lançou o corpo contra o Misha, fazendo com que ambos caíssem sobre a cama.

Assustado com o movimento repentino, que aqueles olhos verdes não tinham anunciado, Misha debateu-se com pouco sucesso sob o corpo do outro. Pareciam dois cães de rinha se pegando, devido ao esforço que faziam. Jensen empurrava Misha para o topo da cama enquanto o moreno lutava sem parar. Já estava ficando sem fôlego. Não imaginava que Misha ia lutar tanto.

Misha também já não estava mais aguentando. Já nem mais pensava em seus movimentos e apenas batia em Jensen. Até que seus ouvidos detectaram um tilintar estranho. No minuto seguinte, sentiu algo frio em seu pulso. E segundos depois seus movimentos estavam muito mais restritos: Jensen havia o algemado na cama.

O moreno xingou-o de todos os nomes, intercalado com ordens de que o soltasse. Ignorando tudo o que o Misha dizia, Jensen apenas sentou-se sobre o abdome do homem de olhos azuis, aguardando que ele se acalmasse. Vendo que isso não acontecia, partiu para outra abordagem, distribuindo beijos no pescoço e no peito do moreno.

Sem fôlego algum, Misha parou. Aquilo já era demais. Percebendo que o moreno desistiu, Jensen voltou a encará-lo.

- Nem tudo é o que parece, meu caro. – Jensen falou e depositou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha do moreno.

- Já chega dessa brincadeira, Jensen. Estou cansado. Não aguento mais ver você. Por favor, pare. – Misha falou jogando a cabeça para o lado, completamente entregue, encarando um ponto qualquer.

Vendo aquela cena, o coração de Jensen quase se partiu. Talvez essa brincadeira tivesse ido longe demais. Agora era tarde. O melhor a se fazer era contar a verdade para o moreno.

- Mi, deixa disso. Eu te amo. Tudo o que você viu foi armação. – Jensen tentou puxar o rosto de Misha para que ele o encarasse, mas foi inútil. Os olhos cor de safira continuavam petrificados e o corpo permaneceu imóvel. Não falou uma só palavra, o que fez com que Jensen continuasse – Eu combinei com o Jared aquilo só para te deixar com ciúme.

Misha olhou incrédulo para o loiro – E você acha que eu sou idiota de acreditar nisso, Jensen? – Os olhos fixaram-se uns nos outros e Misha percebeu que Jensen estava falando a verdade. – Seu...! Seu...! – Aquilo já estava ficando tão repetitivo que Misha nem encontrou um palavrão para falar para o dono daqueles olhos verdes que não parecesse redundante.

Uma nova onda de raiva assolou Misha e se a cama não fosse forte o suficiente, teria partido em pedaços.

Jensen já estava cansado. Precisava de algo mais proveitoso. – Chega de chiliques, Misha e deixa eu te comer logo. – Falando isso, Jensen começou a arrancar a camisa do moreno.

- Jensen! Para com isso agora! Ou a hora que eu me soltar daqui, não vai sobrar um só pedacinho de você. – Misha não sabia se estava mais irritado agora, ou antes, só sabia que Jensen não ia se safar dessa.

Os olhos de Jensen estreitaram-se. Atacou o peito de Jensen com beijos e mordidas, ignorando tudo o que o moreno dizia. Fez questão de cuidar com muito cuidado de cada um dos mamilos rosados do moreno, deixando-os completamente vermelhos. A cada investida, Misha ia perdendo a capacidade de falar e resmungar.

Do peito, partiu para a barriga de Misha, onde brincava com a pontinha de língua, fazendo com que o moreno arqueasse o corpo buscando mais contato. Riu da expressão de Misha, que variava do irado, para o completamente excitado.

- Eu te mato, Jensen. Me solta agora e eu ainda te dou alguma chance de fugir.

Ouvindo a ameaça, Jensen puxou as calças de Misha de uma só vez, arrancando um gemido rouco do moreno. Sem aviso nenhum, abocanhou o membro pulsante e chupou forte.

Misha urrou perante a surpresa e o prazer que sentiu. Aquele loiro sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo completamente sem razão. O ritmo continuou acelerado e forte até que Jensen parou sem aviso. Passou a lamber o membro do moreno como se fosse um gatinho. A cada gemido de protesto do moreno havia uma nova lambida.

Respirando fundo, Misha tentava se recompor. Se Jensen queria brincar, ele também sabia. – Pronto, Jensen? Já terminou o _show_? Então agora me solta e dá o fora daqui.

Jensen olhou-o incrédulo. Achou que o moreno já estava completamente entregue e ele o mandava soltá-lo? Avançou para a boca de Misha e iniciou um beijo selvagem. Mordia os lábios do moreno sem dó e apertava cada parte de seu corpo. Sem descolar os lábios, abriu sua calça, afastou a _boxer_ que usava e num movimento rápido, colocou-se entre as pernas do moreno.

Sem aviso, preparação ou cuidado, Jensen penetrou Misha com força, abafando um grito de dor com seus próprios lábios que permaneciam colados.

Quase perdeu a cabeça quando Jensen o penetrou daquela forma. Tudo ficou desfocado por alguns segundos. Misha sentiu uma dor que nunca tinha sentido antes na cama com Jensen.

O loiro parou. Percebeu que tinha sido rude demais e aguardou que Misha se acostumasse, apoiando o rosto na dobra do pescoço do moreno.

Passados alguns instantes, Misha se pronunciou – Fez todo esse estardalhaço pra dormir agora, Ackles? – Sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas ter aquele loiro quente sobre si era uma tentação e tanto, e precisava de alivio rápido também.

Jensen riu, ainda sem tirar o rosto do lugar. Sem aviso prévio, novamente, retirou-se quase por completo e entrou com força novamente. Misha viu o céu e o inferno em um só momento.

- Não. Eu ainda não terminei com você, amor. – Dito isso, Jensen levantou-se, ajoelhando entre as pernas do moreno e levantando-o um pouco. Iniciou um vai e vem contínuo em um ritmo forte, mas que não machucasse o moreno.

Misha gemia sem nenhum pudor e não conseguia formar nem uma frase simples que fizesse sentido. Jensen mal o tocava, e em contradição o tocava em um ponto muito especial. Aquilo já estava deixando-o maluco e ainda, sua ereção estava abandonada onde não podia alcançar. Lançou um olhar para Jensen, um pedido de ajuda mudo.

Os olhos verdes lhe responderam acompanhados de um sorriso sacana. Jensen queria que ele pedisse.

- Jensen, faça alguma coisa! Ou vai ter que cavalgar em mim por 3 horas consecutivas quando me soltar.

A gargalhada de Jensen ecoou pelo quarto. Resolveu fazer o que Misha tinha pedido com tanto carinho, mesmo que algo o impelisse a não fazer e ver se Misha tinha coragem de ir até o fim com as consequências mesmo. Iniciou um vai e vem no mesmo ritmo que penetrava o moreno.

Com mais poucas estocadas, os dois chegaram ao clímax. Jensen derramando-se no interior do corpo de Misha e Misha em seu próprio abdome.

O corpo de Misha relaxou sobre a cama e Jensen desabou sobre ele. Todo o exercício antes do sexo tinha os deixado esgotados. Dormiram da mesma forma que caíram.

Apesar da raiva, Misha ainda tinha duas certezas. Não havia motivos para ter ciúmes, mas o sexo pra fazer as pazes era muito mais gostoso.

* * *

Tenho que deixar um abraço e uma dedicatória especial para a AnarcoGirl também, afinal a fic original era pra ela. E eu deixei ela horas na expectativa, sem dormir pra ver essa fic.

Beijinhos Anarco =*

* * *

E você? Vai comentar? Se sim, já agradeço com um apertado abraço. Se não, problema seu! Perdeu um abraço e fazer um autor mais feliz hoje =D

Beijooooos =***


End file.
